


The One With the Pizza Delivery Guy

by Tkeyla



Series: Morticia's Halloween Treats [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thtwzjustadream for her entry to the 1_million_word weekend challenge: Early Halloween Party.</p><p>PWP with Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Pizza Delivery Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thtwzjustadream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thtwzjustadream).



Danny got home before Steve. They had driven in separately, Steve telling him on the way out of the office that he would stop by their favorite pizza place. That worked for Danny. They had been running from one end of the island to the other on their most recent case, one they finally closed after four frustrating days. And thankfully, it was Friday so unless they caught another case, they were planning to have the entire weekend to themselves.  
  
Danny had just kicked off his shoes and gone into the kitchen to get the plates and beers when the doorbell rang. He frowned as he crossed the living room, wondering who was about to ruin their non-plans for the evening.  
  
He opened the front door, still frowning. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Somebody here order a pizza?” the guy on the front step asked, two pizza boxes in his hands.  
  
“What? Are you high?” Danny asked, staring at him with complete confusion.  
  
“Come on, dude. If you don’t _pay_ me for these pizzas, the _boss_ is going to fire me for sure,”  the ‘delivery’ guy said in complete sincerity.  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, finally catching a ride on the clue bus. “I did order pizza.”  
  
“Good thing.”  
  
“I…uhm…” Danny patted his pockets, looking back at the guy. “My wallet’s inside. Come in and I’ll get your money.”  
  
“Sure, sure,” he replied, bringing the pizzas inside.  
  
Danny closed the door behind him, studying the well defined back of the man holding the pizzas. He carefully bolted the door, causing the pizza guy to turn to face him, frowning. “You only accept _money_ for those pizzas?” Danny asked, leaning against the door.  
  
“I don’t know,” he responded, his beautiful grey eyes flickering up and down Danny’s body. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
“A trade,” Danny said, taking the pizza boxes and brushing up against the taller man as he put them on the coffee table.  
  
“A trade, huh?”  
  
“Yep. What’s your name?” Danny asked, hands on his hips as he studied the other man.  
  
“Whatever you want it to be.”  
  
Danny laughed at that, placing a pizza-warmed hand on the man’s hard, wide chest. “I see. How about….Steve? You look like a Steve to me.”  
  
“Steve works,” he agreed, looking down at Danny’s hand. “You planning to put that hand to good use?”  
  
“Who’s paying who here?” Danny asked, moving his hand so his thumb could rub Steve’s hardening nub through his polo.  
  
“Well,” Steve said, leaning more firmly into his palm. “I have the goods which you want. You need to pay me. That means I get to name the price.”  
  
“What?” Danny said distractedly. “What are you saying?”  
  
“Take off your pants,” Steve said, reaching for his belt. He quickly and efficiently opened it, unzipping Danny’s fly before he could consider protesting.  
  
“You sure are a pushy delivery guy,” Danny said, pulling Steve’s shirt up over his head.  
  
“Don’t see you complaining,” Steve told him, flicking open each button on Danny’s shirt. He really wanted to rip it off but didn’t want to listen to the bitching he got every time he did it. Not that Danny’s rants weren’t an aphrodisiac to him but he had more pressing matters to deal with.  
  
Danny shrugged off of his shirt before stepping out his pants. “You are still wearing too many clothes.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve had to agree, sitting on the couch to unlace his boots. Once they were open, Danny pulled them off, throwing them willy-nilly away from the couch.  
  
“Stand up. Stand up,” Danny said, pulling on Steve’s hand.  
  
“Give a guy a chance,” Steve said, standing so Danny could open and lower his jeans.  
  
“Commando. Your boss know you deliver pizza with no underwear?”” Danny asked. He removed the jeans when Steve lifted each foot, balancing his hand on Danny’s shoulder.  
  
“What does he care? I don’t strip for every customer,” Steve informed him, sitting back on the couch and looking up at him.  
  
“How often do you do this?” Danny asked, shimming out of his briefs, Steve licking his lips as he watched.  
  
“Not often. Only certain customers,” Steve claimed, reaching out to grasp Danny’s erection, using it to pull him closer. “If you reach over into that drawer, you’ll find some lube.”  
  
“And how would you know that since this is my house and you are a delivery guy?” Danny laughed, reaching over for the bottle they always kept handy.  
  
“Lucky guess?” Steve asked. Danny straddled Steve’s knees, bending down enough to coat him, making sure he was well lubricated. “You need it inside?” Steve asked, kissing Danny’s head as Danny poured some onto Steve’s cupped palm so he could transfer it to Danny.  
  
“Nope,” Danny said, awkwardly advancing closer to Steve. Steve slumped down on the couch, Danny straddling his hard erection. “You ready?”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” Steve breathed, grasping Danny’s hip with one hand, his own erection with the other. He guided Danny over him, twin inhalations of pure pleasure when Steve breeched Danny’s body.  
  
“Ohhhh…” Danny whispered, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder when he’d bottomed out. “Oh dear lord.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed, kissing Danny’s cheek. He kissed over to Danny’s lips until Danny got the hint and lifted his head enough to plunge his tongue into Steve’s mouth.  
  
When Danny had to breathe, he looked down at his neglected erection, the tip wet with pre-come. “Are you planning to touch me? Or am I supposed to come with the power of your mind?”  
  
“You could,” Steve told him. “I am so good at this, I wouldn’t have to touch you.”  
  
“You can try that but I will get my gun and I will kill you before you have the chance.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Steve said, finally wrapping his hand around Danny’s erection, fisting it in the way Danny enjoyed the most. “You know that barely makes sense.”  
  
“Don’t care,” Danny said, raising and lowering himself over Steve, the angle perfect, the stimulation almost more than he could handle. “Faster.”  
  
Steve complied while kissing him, making Danny pant through his nose. He frankly resented the fact that Steve could easily accommodate having his mouth occupied without gasping for air.  
  
“How long can you hold your breath?” Danny asked, looking down at Steve’s hand. He really like watching the tip of his erection appear and disappear as Steve stroked him.  
  
“That’s your idea of sexy talk?” Steve asked, licking into Danny’s mouth. “It needs work.”  
  
“I hate you. You know this, right?”  
  
“I have my dick up your ass. I’m giving you a hand job that would make the gods weep. And you claim you hate me?”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny said, bracing his hands on Steve’s shoulders for better leverage. “More dirty talk.”  
  
“That will cost extra,” Steve claimed, biting Danny’s earlobe before whispering the dirtiest, naughtiest words he knew.  
  
Between the stimulation and the language Steve was using, it wasn’t long before Danny tightened around Steve, erupting onto both their stomachs. Steve came at the same time, slumping completely on the couch. Danny lay over him, trying to remember how to breathe.  
  
“I’m calling for your services more often,” Danny decided when he could talk.  
  
“Good,” Steve agreed, caressing Danny’s back. “I could get used to this.”  
  
“Me too,” Danny said with a smile, lifting his head just enough to look at Steve. “We need to shower so we can eat these very expensive pizzas.”  
  
“Whatever you say. You’re the customer and we know they are always right,” Steve agreed, making Danny laugh at him.


End file.
